Hush My Little Mocking Bird
by HarleenAngel
Summary: How Rei met and fell in love with Peetah. Mpreg slight Peetah/Katnis at the start
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A pitiful scream escaped me as I gripped on to a hand that was offered to me freely. This hand belong to someone I now consider a father, something I never had thought I could ever had since I was a young boy

"Come on Rei, we can't wait any longer" his voice, like warm milk, said soothingly to me. I stubbornly shook my head though, before I began screaming once more as another sharp pain went through my body

"I promised" I growled out through my clenched teeth, I couldn't do this with out him, I can't do this without Peeta.

"Think about the baby Rei. The baby can die...you can die!" Haymitch said harshly back at me, I know he doesn't mean it, I can hear the worry in his voice and it almost made me laugh. To think a little over eight months ago we were at each other's throats. With nothing but hateful thoughts towards one another.

I lift my head back as I tightly closed my eyes as I concentrated on my breathing, trying to think of anything other than this moment right now. I couldn't give birth to the baby, not when the other father wasn't here. So I kept thinking about the other father, Peeta. Oh how I missed the blond, the way he would hold me when I needed to be held, listened when I ranted, and calmed me down with a simple kiss.

I suppose I should tell you how this came about, how I Reimond Mellark fell madly in love with my husband and how I now bare his child.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

I suppose the best place to start is when i won the 73rd hunger games. Or perhaps I should explain how I ended up in the hunger games. I wasn't pulled from the bowl, no I volunteered myself. I hadn't planned on winning the games, in fact I was just so hungry that I didn't care if I had died as long as I got one last meal from it. You see I am from district two, the district isn't lacking in recourses but you had to work for them. My parents died when I was very young, they where mates so when my father was gunned down my mother slowly died after him.

Our district is filled with neko-jinns and its common knowledge that we have one mate, a soul mate so to say. And when the two mate bond together they bond for life so, when one mate dies the other shortly follow not long after. Since it's such a small district everyone tends to know who their mates are at a very young age, unless you're like me. I didn't think I had a mate, it never occurred to me that I had one in another district. It had never happened before. So I was an outcast to the tribe, the one who was mateless and was also an orphaned.

The orphanage I was at wasn't the best, you had to work to earn your keep. So at a young age I learnt how to cook, clean, start fires and, soon after, how to hunt. District two was an open forest so anything wild coming through was allowed to be hunted, and it did me well for a few years. I learnt how to be quiet, quick yet oh so deadly. But with every year came closer to the dreaded time of year for each family, the hunger games. Our district was rather fortunate. You see, there are people from a young age fed and trained throughout their lives for this moment, to volunteer. They are mainly from districts 1, 2 and 4. It is technically against the rules to train tributes before they reach the Capitol, but it happens every year. They tend to call themselves the Career Tributes, or just the Careers. The winner will most likely be one of them, it always is.

Though when I turned fourteen the orphanage kicked me out, I had fallen ill and was unable to hunt for them. So I lived on the streets for months, I lived off the wild life and lived within the trees. No one dared looked my way, I was an outcast to them. But the nearer the hunger games came the stricker the Capitol had gotten, hunting was banned and I was left with being starved.

I don't know what made me volunteer, perhaps I was beyond starved that I just raised my hand. I just remembered the looks I was receiving from the Careers gave me and I knew I was fucked. There was no way I was able to survive but regardless I wasn't going to survive any longer where I was.

Those weeks flew by for me, I trained constantly and I found my strength coming back tenfold. I was now fifteen yet I looked so petite. I had always been mistake for a woman, I looked so much like my mother and that was the only reason I grew my hair out. I remember my stylist being over joyed to work with me, she untangled my raven locks finding it reaching my ankles. The longer I was in the capital the more I became healthier, my body changed shape, becoming more curvier as it revealed that I was a carrier, unfortunately I just lacked a mate.

Though due to my petite look people mistaken my strength and speed and I used that as an advantage. I won the hunger games in the fasted time in over the 73 years. I used my skills of living upon the streets and got most of the competitors at night when they where asleep. The games lasted just a little over 74 hours. Many were impressed and a lot where disappointed with the short games.

When it finished I was filled with worry, where will I go now? I had no family to go back to, and I was determined not to go back to that awful orphanage. I also knew some Careers would still be displeased that I took there place. So when President Snow gave me an offer to live in the Capitol, work along side the games, I didn't hesitate in taking his offer, after all I was mateless, at least that was what I thought.

It wasn't until I went on the victory tour some months later that I found out that I did in fact had a mate. I was in district 12 the first day of the tour, each day a new district until I was back in the Capitol where a celebration was to be held in my honor. As I stood upon the stage, reading my speech, one which was already prepared for me, I felt it. The pull in my heart, the weakness in my knees. I quickly looked down at my piece of card, eyes wide and wild, cheeks flushed with need and want, my cock hardening instantly at the thought of my mate p, standing there, watching me. Quickly I finished my speech before I all but ran back to the district 12 mayors home. I couldn't concentrate, my breathing had become erratic as I started to panic, my heart pounding against my chest. I could hear it drumming in my ears.

My trainer and mentor was by my side, begging me to breath. It took some time to calm me down but eventually I did

"You think you can handle it? Try nearly twenty five years of this kid" a drunken voice was heard down the corridor, when I looked up I saw a tall male, very lean, shaggy dark blond locks that looked like a brush hadn't been through it for months, his eyes a dull drown, hazy looking showing the male wasn't at all sober. This was the first time in meeting Haymitch and I hated him in that moment. I was filled with such anger. How dare this man try and think this panic attack was to do with the hunger game?!

I snapped at the drunk, I said a lot of harsh words that I didn't really mean and looking back it seemed that Haymitch was trying to help but I was in a panicking stage that I didn't seem to care. I soon stormed off, not seeing the man for another few months.

The remainder of the tour went without a hitch. Though my mind was working over drive, my mate was in district 12, if I just went looking I could of easily found him. When I returned to the Capitol I mentioned such to President Snow, but he assured me that it was not worth it, it would be even more a disgrace to my district if I had a mate in another, I was the first to ever have a mate elsewhere. At the time I listened to him, he was someone I looked up to, the only person to care about me. So I did as was told, I never returned to district 12 and I stayed at the Capitol, helping the game master with setting up the 74th hunger games. I know President Snow was trying to keep me busy, trying to keep my mind off of my mate. But at night as I lay in my bed staring up at the glass ceiling, which let me see the sky, I thought about him all the time. I was curious what he would look like, would he accept me as a mate? Would he grow to love me? Will I ever meet him? I secretly wished I searched for him, as each day passed my heart grew heavier with need.

Soon enough the hunger games started once more. I didn't bother keeping up to date on who was chosen. Though I did have to be presented at the welcome ceremony considering I was now a mentor. I clicked my tongue impatiently as I waited for district 2's competitors.

"Be patient Rei, Mariah is probably making sure they look perfect" I rolled at my ex mentor now partner. Lee had won the hunger games a little over ten years ago, he was one of the Careers at the time, he was extremely handsome, tall tanned and raven hair that reached his shoulders, his mate was a very lucky woman

"Yes but she can hurry up, she's their stylist and they need to get here soon, this thing is about to st-" I stop mid sentence as I felt that familiar tug inside, it had been months since I last felt it, but I remember it like it was yesterday. Quickly I ducked under the carriage, which was were we where waiting for our contenders at

"Rei?" Lee questioned as he followed me before realisation hit him "He's here isn't he?" The neko-jinn looked around

"Stop it!" I hissed quietly "if President Snow finds out he'll be mad" I said in panic, oh no, I'm going to die, even if my mate isn't found out by President Snow the hunger games is surely to kill him, district ones male is a killing machine.

"Well Rei, your drawing some attention so you best come out of there before people start talking" I hated how Lee was always right, though I did as he was told, keeping my head low, my hair covering most of my face as my eyes looked through the strands and stared at district 12 male contender and my heart thudded loudly.

The male was stocky build though he wasn't extremely tall, average. Ashy blonde hair that falls in waves over his forehead, pale skin, and the most beautifulest eyes I have ever seen, they where a blue colour but they looked like the ocean

"Rei" Lee hissed at me and I snapped my head looking away from my mate "Perhaps we should ask President Snow for you to be dismissed for the moment, training our contenders solo, your making it pretty obvious he's your mate" I looked at Lee, eyes wide with confusion, I felt so lost right then, and so empty "Awe Rei" he whispered softly as if knowing how I felt "Things are going to get so harder for you, go on I'll cover for you"

I nodded hastily before I all but ran from the room, before I exited I took one look at my mate and felt as if I was going to be sick as I watched him grab the female contenders hand.

He survived. It might have been sort of a cheat but he survived and I had Katniss Everdeen to thank. Even though I see them being a couple, even though it physically makes me sick whenever they kiss, he's alive and I'm glad. My handsome mate. I sighed wishfully as I sit in the crowd at the winners ceremony watching as Caesar Flickerman speaks to the two champions.

I feel so lightheaded as I sat there, I have lost so much weight with the amount of times I've been sick, watching the two 'star cross lovers'. I snarl at the name, he's mine yet I can't have him. I feel a hand upon my knee and I look up and give an innocent smile to President Snow who looked at me suspiciously. I know he's suspecting something but I can't tell him, he isn't happy how the game went this year, there has never been two winners before and he believes Katniss is behind a new rebellion. I couldn't risk Peeta's life like that. So when Peeta looked my way I just kept my face blank even though my heart was beating rapidly.

His handsome face frowned at me, could he feel the pull too? I saw him look down where his hand was enclosed with Katniss's. I wonder if he felt the sickness in his stomach like I do every time they touch. I glanced back at President Snow and he has a realisation look upon him

"I see. We'll talk about this later Rei" I bowed my head and nodded before standing and walking off, not looking back, I would wait in the mans office.

I paced impatiently in Presidents Snows office. I feared the worse, he wished to be rid of the two and if he was to kill Peeta I would also die. I could fight him? But could I? He was someone who took me in when I was pushed out by my own people

I jumped when I heard the door open, President Snow walked in with a man standing along with him, the male was in his late forties at least, silver hair on top of his head and a clean shave. He was dressed in a plain black suit

"Ah Rei, my dear boy. Come I would like you to meet someone" I eyed the stranger suspiciously before heading over towards the two men. President Snow rested a hand on my shoulder and I relaxed, he wouldn't touch me if he was mad. "Rei I would like you to meet our new Games Master Mr. Heavensbee" I smiled politely and shook his hand.

"Please call me Plutarch" he spoken softly to me as I nodded, still not speaking a word

"Now let's sit and talk" Snow said as he lead me over to his table and sat me down on one of his leather seats, Heavensbee took the one next to me as President Snow took the high back chair at his desk "Next year will be the 75th hunger games, a quarter quell, we need something different than the previous years, Rei I want you to work along side Mr Heavensbee to see what the two of you come up with" I nodded and for the next hour we spoke about this years hunger games. It came obvious how angry President Snow was, he had gotten rid of Seneca Crane for letting both Katniss and Peeta live, I just wished I got to thank the man. It was later when I found it was Haymitch that I would need to thank, he convinced Seneca to have the games as a team winning.

The months seem to fly past me and before I knew it, it was the victory tour once more. I watched as each day Peeta and Katniss read there speech, it didn't start out well but it slowly got better, I noticed the flaws in there relationship they both seemed like robots talking, I didn't see any love between them. This sparked some hope in me, but it slowly faded when I watched Peeta go down on one knee and propose to Katniss. I sobbed the entire day, I felt as though my soul was ripped from me.

The final day of the tour, that's when things got interesting…that's when I finally met my mate.


End file.
